A Romantic Christmas
by The Overly-attached Fangirl
Summary: It's Christmas on Konoha! Join the Konoha genins on celebrating the joyous but chilly holiday season! and wait... Sasuke, Shikamaru and Naruto have surprises! Lots of snowball fights, giftgiving and romantic scenes. [Sasusaku, Naruhina, and more]


**A/N: **Hi, guys! It's me again… This fic is written up for Christmas day and I hope you'll enjoy the story! Well, in our country, it doesn't snow and how I wish I'll feel the snow. This fanfic is major Sasusaku again, and slight naruhina, shikaino and leetenneji… Sorry if Sasuke is OOC… er, don't you notice that in my fanfics, Sasuke is OOC? Are you wondering why? It's because he looks so cute when he's crying and being OOC!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own NARUTO and its contents, and I'm not Japanese, anyway…

* * *

A Romantic Christmas

It was cold, very cold…

Snow flakes fall through the snowy ground as the weather froze. Everything is frozen, as a raven-haired boy looks outside the window blankly. He was much known as the survivor of the Uchiha clan, Uchiha Sasuke. Yes, even his heart was as cold as the snow outside. Beside her was a pink-haired girl who thinks different to him. She was named Haruno Sakura, one of Sasuke's teammates. She was holding his arm, but Sasuke didn't care. He knew that Sakura had a crush on him and he finally learned to accept that and continues to fall in love with her secretly, for already a year had passed since they became teammates that helped each other anytime. It was December 24, the night before Christmas day, a joyous occasion for everyone in their village, Konoha.

Sakura looks outside the window with a smile stuck on her face, as she looked towards the blank face of Sasuke; she managed to wrap her arms around his body and gave him a light kiss on the cheek.

"Sasuke-kun, why do you look moody today?'' she asked, while burying her head on his warm chest.

Sasuke looked at her and showed her a rare but handsome smile. "It's nothing, Sakura. I just remember my parents when it's Christmas day.'' He replied, hugging Sakura back. Sakura turns light red when he hugged her, looking at the fireplace of their house. Sasuke had tears flowing down on his face, and Sakura looks at him.

"Why are you crying?'' Sakura asked. 'I never saw him like that before.' She thought.

Sasuke wiped his tears with Sakura's bare hands. Sakura blushed again. Both of them lived together in that house because Sakura's parents went abroad for 5 years in the village of the mist.

* * *

Suddenly, a blonde boy runs inside the warm house, seeing the two hugging each other. He was Uzumaki Naruto, their loud and funny teammate. "Whoa… never seen Sasuke and Sakura like this before… is this a dream?'' He complemented, interrupting the two.

Sasuke and Sakura stopped the hug and looked towards him. "What is it, Naruto?'' Sasuke asked.

Naruto gets a snowball from his pocket and hits it to Sakura's forehead.

"Ouch! And how dare you hit a girl?'' Sakura reacted angrily. Sasuke just nodded and throws the snowball back to Naruto. "Take that!'' Sasuke replied to Naruto.

Naruto laughs like a clown and opens the door for them. The two saw the other Genins in Konoha playing a snowball fight. "Fancy a snowball fight? It's almost Christmas, anyway…'' Naruto asked happily.

* * *

Sakura and Sasuke walked outside with their jackets. Sakura makes a snowball and throws it towards Ino, her best friend and a former rival to Sasuke's love. Ino laughs and throws another snowball to Sakura. Sasuke just hid on the tree, watching the childish snowball fight. 'Sakura sure is very happy… I'm happy for her.' He thought, hiding a rare but VERY handsome smile.

Sakura runs around the snowfield and throws snowballs around the other Genins. Sasuke watched her happily, and Naruto was unusually making a snowman that looked like Hinata, the girl who loved Naruto so much. Hinata blushed. Kiba and Akamaru throw snowballs to the silent Shino, who always dodge it. "Why you…?'' Kiba reacted as Shino dodges it. Chouji was making snow cones from the snowballs, instead of throwing it. Like Sasuke, Shikamaru watches Ino playing the snowball fight with a silent face. Tenten hugs Neji, but Lee was jealous… "Hey! I should be the one who must be hugged by Tenten…'' Lee complained. The snowball fight lasted for about 10 minutes. As the Genins stopped that snowball fight, they got separated in pairs, some alone, some on three…

* * *

Sakura returns to Sasuke and giving him a warm hug. "How's the game, Sakura? Did you have fun?'' Sasuke asked her happily.

Sakura jumped with joy and nods her head. "Yes, Sasuke-kun! How about you, why didn't you join?'' Sakura replied.

Sasuke smiles at her, and gave her a hug too. "It is okay, Sakura. I still enjoyed it even though I didn't join. I enjoyed watching you enjoying it.'' Sasuke said. Sakura blushes again. 'He's acting like a sweet husband, even though we're not married yet… we're too young anyway, but love can start early.' She thought.

* * *

Naruto and Hinata walked around the snow-covered village, making a small but romantic date. Naruto gets a small box from his pocket and hands it over the blushing Hinata. "Umm, Hinata… this is my Christmas present for you.'' Naruto spoke like a gentle man.

Hinata fixes her navy-blue hair and gets the small box from him. Naruto opens it… and a gold necklace with a golden heart on the center showed up from Hinata's eyes. Hinata was very happy. "Thank you, Naruto-kun!'' Hinata said shyly. Naruto sees mistletoe above them and gave Hinata a sweet, romantic kiss. Hinata's face turned as red as a tomato. Hinata's face turned as red as a tomato.

* * *

Shikamaru blindfolded Ino with a yellow bandana and puts a big bouquet of flowers on her hands, with a paper hanged on it saying "I love you, merry Christmas''

As Shikamaru removes the blindfold, showing Ino the bouquet, Ino was very happy and hugged her 'boyfriend' as he gave her a sweet surprise.

"Merry Christmas, Ino.'' Shikamaru greeted her.

Ino squealed with joy. "Merry Christmas, Shikamaru!''

Then both of them saw mistletoe above them, so they pressed their lips against each other. It was a memorable day for them...

* * *

Kiba and Shino went caroling Christmas songs with the kids around Konoha. Even though both of them were out of tune in the caroling, they still enjoyed it… even the kids, who received treats from the villagers that listen to their songs. The spirit of Christmas is really on the whole world; from Asia, from America, from Africa, from Australia, from Europe, even from Antarctica…

* * *

Neji, Tenten and Lee spent Christmas together in a restaurant. They were eating happily together; even Tenten kissed Neji under the mistletoe above the three. "No, Tenten! I would be the one who'll kiss you…'' Lee complained. Tenten giggles and kisses Lee too. Both Neji and Lee were really red like tomatoes. What a unique love triangle…

* * *

It was 11:59 in the evening. The whole village was lighten by the sight-seeing, sparkling Christmas light. The beautiful snowflakes fell from the dark sky like the blessings each one of us receive this Christmas. Sakura and Sasuke looked at them outside their frozen glass window. Sakura draws a heart on the frozen window. "Love spreads through the whole world…'' Sakura said. She looked towards the Christmas presents on their 6-foot Christmas tree. "I wonder what's inside those gifts…'' Sakura whispered softly.

* * *

Suddenly, the clock stroke 12:00 midnight and Sasuke writes "Sasuke + Sakura'' in the heart Sakura drew on the frozen window. "Our love will last forever, Sakura…'' Sasuke whispered to Sakura's ear.

Sakura's eyes widened with surprise. "What do you mean?'' She asked as she faced her head towards him.

Sasuke brushes Sakura's hair with his bare, pale fingers. "Sakura, I love you so much ever since. I really love you… Merry Christmas…'' Sasuke said gently. He looked at the mistletoe bundle designed on the wall above them with his keen eyesight. Sasuke's right hand touches Sakura's cheeks, closes his dark eyes and pressed his lips against hers. Sakura was surprised; she can't believe that Sasuke really loved her. Within a few seconds, she finally closes her eyes as she felt the warm and sweet kiss of Sasuke. "Merry Christmas, Sasuke-kun.'' She said to him.

As Sakura broke the kiss, she moved fast to the Christmas tree. She looked for the gifts for her, while Sasuke just walked nearer the tree and watched her open the gifts.

"Sasuke-kun, don't you want to open your Christmas presents?'' Sakura asked.

Sasuke showed her a handsome, rare smile. "Of course I will open them, but it's quite childish to open it carelessly.'' Sasuke said. Then Sasuke walked nearer Sakura and opened his presents.

KABOOM! Fireworks were flying in the sky as December 25 starts in Konoha. People were very happy that Christmas is finally here; a time to share blessings and love.

OWARI (Translation: THE END)

* * *

A/N: Merry Christmas, everyone! This fic will be my Christmas present to all of you… and I promise I will create more sasusaku fanfics and I'll do my best in all of them… I just really hope you'll all review… but NO BAD REVIEWS ALLOWED… because it's Christmas, everyone should be happy at this joyous holiday season. That's all for now, bye… 


End file.
